Some programming environments allow a user to generate a report document that incorporates the code developed by the user. These environments may also allow the user to incorporate evaluation results in the generated report document. To achieve this, the user typically develops the code in discrete cells such that each cell of the code is syntactically complete and can be evaluated independently from the other cells in the code. Using this modular approach, each cell of the code is independently evaluated, and the output of each cell can be incorporated into a report document.